


No Time

by infinitum (rriverruns)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rriverruns/pseuds/infinitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((hzzrry.tumblr.com))<br/>It's hard when the one you love leaves; maybe even harder when he leaves over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Jastine’s eyes open slowly, the soft rays of sunlight blinding her for just a moment before she can adjust. The alarm clock on her bedside table reads 10:30am. She has only just woken up, but a wide smile already fills her face, and she knows exactly why. For the past few months she has gone to sleep with tears in her eyes and a heavy feeling in her heart, every night save for the last. No, not last night, because she had finally had someone by her side to hold her as she fell asleep, and because that person had been Harry. His arms are still wrapped tightly around her, face buried in her hair as his chest moves up and down slowly with each breath he takes. He radiates a certain warmness that she’s only ever felt from him, and one that she has missed more than words can describe. She lays like that for what seems like a long time, until she feels him start to stir. He stretches out sleepily, a couple soft moans escaping his lips, before returning his arms to their rightful place around her. She spins around and snuggles her face against his warm neck, and she can feel his smile against her hair. Jastine sighs contentedly.  
She hasn’t felt this way in a while, that feeling that she only gets when they lay like this, limbs entangled so tightly it’s as if they are trying to become one, the way she loves so much because it makes her feel, even if just for a minute, that he will never have to leave her again. That, and the knowing that no matter who will leave her or betray her or hurt her, he will always be there, the one constant in her life that she can count on without doubt. It’s just him, to put it plainly. All those little flaws and perfections, the way his whole expression lights up when he talks about his passions, the way he can’t stand seeing others get hurt so much that she can see the hurt in his own eyes. It’s all those things and more, all bundled up into one person. She doesn’t understand how someone can have such a big heart, to be so kind to others that it makes her feel like he is actually an angel, that God decided she somehow deserved someone as beautiful as him, inside and out.  
His voice pulls her from her thoughts. She looks up at him, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. His tired words are slurred and his voice is low, but she’s used to the tone and manages to decode it.  
“It’s been too long.”  
She knows he means it in a good way. Of course, she’s absolutely ecstatic to see him again, but the words bring a frown to her face. Him leaving is always a bad time for both of them. She doesn’t know what, but something horrible washed over her every time Harry has to go. She tries to hold it back but for some reason she can’t, and most of the time it makes their parting a million times harder. Yet even though she knows it’s a big problem, she avoids it every time. It just hurts too much.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Harry.” He closes his eyes, his fingers digging slightly into her waist.  
“I know you don’t. But we should. We need to. You make it so hard for me to leave every time.” She doesn’t want this. Not now, and not ever, to be honest. She doesn’t want it, so she doesn’t reply. She knows she is being incredibly selfish and unreasonable, but she just can’t help it. Eyes still closed, Harry continues.  
“Fine. Don’t talk, but just listen then. I love you so much, Jastine, don’t ever doubt that. You’re so important to me and I hate hurting you, but this is my job and I am trying to find a way around this but I can’t. If you weren’t still in school I would bring you with us in a heartbeat, you know that. And it pains me so much to leave you so often but please, I’m begging you, try to understand. And if you still can’t, then don’t think about me leaving. Just concentrate on me coming back. You know I’ll always come back for you.” When he opens his eyes, they are watery, which makes Jastine’s heart drop straight into her stomach. She reaches a hand up and gently touches his cheek, biting her lip hard with all the emotions swirling around inside her. There are so many things she wants to say; she just doesn’t know how to say them.  
“I know. I’m sorry. Thanks for sticking with me all this time.” He lets out a sigh of relief and pulls her in closer, if that’s even possible.  
“Of course,” he whispers, “I’ll always stick with you.” They both let out a small chuckle, happy that they are finally back together. She wraps her arms around him tighter, taking in his husky morning scent. It is already 11, but their matters can wait. All she needs right now is him and only him. She can already feel herself drifting back to sleep, the load in her heart feeling lighter and lighter. It’s as if forever is actually possible, that nothing can pull them apart.  
They both know it won’t last, that before they know it he’ll be off on his tours again, but now is not the time for such thoughts. For now, there is only time to enjoy each other’s company and to love as much as they can. For now, all they can do is hold on tight and hope that tomorrow might not arrive so soon.


End file.
